Hasta que un pendejo nos separe
by P s i c o S m i l e y
Summary: Ellos se casarían, claro que sí... era la última voluntad de su !Oh, querido padrino! Pero harían lo que fuera por hacer que este matrimonio sea un suicidio para ambas partes...


SasuSaku

**Resumen: **

Ellos se casarían, claro que sí... era la última voluntad de su !Oh, querido padrino! Pero harían lo que fuera por hacer que este matrimonio sea un suicidio para ambas partes...

- Comedia -

Si no te ríes, te meas... ;D

* * *

**Hasta que un pendejo nos separe**

Quizás si las circunstancias hubieran sido diferentes, habría reído como nunca al ver la expresión arrugada de su ahora futura esposa, pero no lo hizo, sobre todo porque, aunque no lo pareciera, él también había resultado afectado emocionalmente por aquella inesperada noticia, era de esperar mostrar tanta sorpresa, pero era necesario colocar cara de ¿estreñida? ¡Por Dios! El había podido controlar sus emociones con una pared de indiferencia pero ella… había resaltado en sus muecas su total desacuerdo, en cambio el hombre que les había comunicado todo aquello parecía más aburrido que dictatorial, su cara estirada y sus ojos de mirada lánguida se paseaba de uno al otro esperando que alguien dijera algo, pero sus bocas entreabiertas jamás pronunciaron algo más que sonidos estrangulados de desconcierto.

Suspirando, el anciano hombre, viendo que el anuncio los había bloqueado decidió tomar la palabra nuevamente pero en cuanto sus viejos labios se abrieron, la mujer se levantó de golpe interrumpiendo todo comentario ajeno, sorprendiendo además a los presentes.

-¡No puedo creer lo que estoy escuchando! Pero es que… debe de haber un error, un estúpido y horroroso error. – sí, cabeceo mentalmente, en eso sí estaba totalmente de acuerdo, por primera y ciertamente creía como única vez, estaba completamente de acuerdo con ella. Ese maldito papel estaba planteando un arreglo matrimonial totalmente descabellado.

-Pues en lo que a mí concierne, señorita Haruno, solo estoy haciéndoles saber cuáles fueron las condiciones de su padrino antes de morir, y claramente resaltó que para que ustedes dos heredaran sus riquezas pues tendrían que estar casados mínimamente por un mes… - explicó tan calmado como su imagen lo representaba – es que desea usted ¿cerciorarse? – indicó apartándose los pequeñísimos lentes y acercándole las hojas, pero la muchacha simplemente ignoró aquel acto y continuó echando voces. De esas chillonas que hacían sangrar oídos.

- Como vengo diciendo, yo solo soy el vocero, Y por todos los cielos. Cierre la boca y déjeme terminar de leer el testamento de su padrino, por favor. – continuó renegando, y el joven, moreno, futuro esposo, aspiró con fuerza para nuevamente, y esta vez de verdad, contener la risa, pues la cara que ahora tenía Sakura, era un chiste que debería ser propagado y distorsionado.

- _Bien… he de comunicarles a mis pupilos, las personas a las cuales he querido más que nunca, como a los hijos que nunca llegué a tener, he de darles toda la fortuna de la cual padezco, con la simple condición que… contraigan matrimonio, esta es mi voluntad, pero si en cualquier caso, existiese la posibilidad de una falta a sus votos, pues entonces… quiero recalcar en esta maldita hoja, que ese matrimonio podrá ser anulado completamente y parte de los bienes serán atribuidos a la persona afectada, la otra parte será donada a la ONG de animales maltratados, ya saben que me gustaban mucho los animales… pero no había cosa que me gustara más que las mujeres con buenas… - _se interrumpió el hombre, con la cara totalmente desencajada y colorada, era obvio que lo que continuaba redactándose en aquel papel era propio del "tío Jiraiya" como se había hecho llamar siempre, así lo habían conocido, desde pequeños, él los había mimado a ambos, los había visto crecer, los había visto pelear y hasta se había tomado el atrevimiento de relacionarlos sentimentalmente en su época de adolescentes, cuando sabía a la perfección de que no podían ni verse en pintura, era irritante, pero al poco tiempo solo habían hecho de oídos sordos cada comentario picante, al final, este se había cansado seguramente, entonces ellos habían crecido… y ahora, su padrino, ya muerto, los quería casados. A él y a ella, ellos que no se soportaban desde pequeños.

- ¿Eso es todo? – preguntó por fin el moreno, ganando la atención de la muchacha, que había vuelto a tomar su postura cautelosa.

- Eso es todo – coincidió el anciano. – deben casarse, como última voluntad de su padrino. – recalcó antes de guardar todos los documentos en un portfolios y salir de la sala, dejándolos solos con un silencio tan incómodo como una picazón.

.-

* * *

**Notas Finales: **

Bien, este solo es el prólogo. La historia en sí es una comedia, y ya creo yo que ustedes pueden recrear de loq ue trata mas o menos. no diré más... sobre esta historia.

En cuanto a las que llevo pendientes, pues tengo que agradecerles tanto a los que comentan como a los que leen por su paciencia u.u Pero ultimadamente ando muy... terca neuralmente, pero no se preocupe, yo voy a continuar avanzando a todo lo que pueda, y lo más rápido que pueda, trataré de contestar quejas y AMENAZAS de por ahí que uno que otra niña me dejó ;D Tengan presente que siempre leo sus ocmentarios.


End file.
